


Happy Thanksgiving David Rose

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [40]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David Rose has a long complicated history with Thanksgiving. And pumpkin pie.





	Happy Thanksgiving David Rose

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING CANADIANS!! As someone who has never celebrated Thanksgiving I hope this works. Thanks to my forever beta fanfic_or_bust for teaching me about Thanksgiving!
> 
> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

The first Thanksgiving that David remembered was when he was about eight years old. The table was set for fifty people. Other than Alexis, he was the only child and other than his parents and sister he didn’t know anyone. He really wasn’t sure why he had been made to attend at all. Waiting in the entry hall wearing a black and white suit he watched the beautiful people from his parents lives arrive, moving around in all their grandeur. Even though she was younger Alexis flitted through the crowd happily, demanding attention simply with her presence. They were seated together at the long table. David couldn’t remember the conversation or the rest of the meal, but he can remember his mother’s over-the-top laughter and the pumpkin pie that he had three servings of. Made by their personal chef. He snuck into the kitchen that night to eat what was left. He ate so much he threw it up, promising himself that he would never eat pumpkin pie again. He had forgotten his promise by the next year.

The first Thanksgiving that David spent without Alexis he spent on the phone with the Sudanese embassy making sure that the colour contacts and wig had arrived safely. How a fifteen year old had managed to get into Sudan unsupervised he wasn’t sure. The pumpkin pie he had that year tasted bitter. He could only finish two slices before pushing it away, his stomach twisting. His parents held their annual Thanksgiving party but David refused to leave his room despite his mother’s demands. It was another 24 hours before Alexis called telling him that she was fine, in a light airy tone that somehow made David’s stomach twist even more.

The first Thanksgiving David spent alone was in New York. No one stayed long enough from the party the night before. He bought half a pumpkin pie from the restaurant near where he lived. He ate it by himself, looking out over the city that he had made his home. With each mouthful of pie he pushed the feeling of loneliness down. It was one of his least favourite Thanksgivings he had ever experienced. Even Alexis didn’t need him that year.

The last Thanksgiving before he came to Schitt’s Creek David sat at a restaurant eating a deconstructed pumpkin pie with his date. The plate had a smear of pumpkin puree, dusted with a crumb and a cream foam. David suspected the drugs still coursing through his veins from the night before made it taste better than it really did. His date left before the end of the day, rolling their eyes when David suggested staying in.

The first Thanksgiving David spent in Schitt’s Creek he refused to eat the pumpkin pie Twyla served. It was the first Thanksgiving in his living memory where he didn’t have any. Without discussion his entire family had agreed to completely ignore the holiday season. David saw eating pumpkin pie as admitting defeat to their resolve that celebrating in that town was setting down some kind of roots that none of them wanted. Acceptance of some kind of permanency that none of the Rose’s were ready to embrace.

The first Thanksgiving David spent with Patrick they spent most of it sitting on Patrick’s bed at Ray’s, eating a pumpkin pie that Patrick had bought from a bakery in Elmdale the day before. As they ate the pie straight from the foil tin Patrick told David how his mother made the best pumpkin pie in the world. David kept his opinion to himself. He thought the pie they were sharing tasted pretty good, especially when he could taste the spices on Patrick’s lips. David listened to Patrick explain his childhood Thanksgivings, a table full of food, surrounded by family. David wondered why Patrick hadn’t returned home for the holidays but was thankful he’d stayed. David had never had a boyfriend to share the holidays with before. It was only later that Patrick would admit to David that their first Thanksgiving together was his favourite.

The first Thanksgiving David spent as Patrick’s fiance was with the Brewer’s. After one bite David decided that Patrick was right and Marcy Brewer did in fact make the best pumpkin pie he’d ever had. While he was overwhelmed trying to learn and remember all of Patrick’s cousins names, he felt loved by the way Clint, Marcy and Patrick always kept him close with a gentle hand and a soft smile. He smiled when he saw Marcy hide an extra piece of pumpkin pie for him with a wink. Patrick smiled proudly at him as he handled all the questions from his family about the wedding and the store and his life in general. He fell asleep that night, after that extra piece of pumpkin pie and a promise from Marcy for the recipe, wrapped up in his fiance’s arms feeling full and totally content.

The first Thanksgiving David spent as Patrick’s husband was also the first Thanksgiving he had spent with his whole family, actually celebrating, for the first time in years (he couldn’t remember how long). As David looked around the room, at his parents, his in-laws, sister, best friend and husband, he couldn’t help but smile and think about how far his life had come. How the little boy who experienced his first taste of pumpkin pie probably wouldn’t recognise the David standing in his new home, surrounded by family, happy in Schitt’s Creek of all places. Marcy smiling proudly as David placed the pumpkin pie he made, with her recipe, on the table. Patrick keeping quiet about the first attempt that ended up in the bin. Clint attempting to assist as Johnny proceeded to destroy the turkey with his highly questionable carving skills. Moira talking wildly about her experiences on the set of her straight to television Thanksgiving movie  _ Alone for Thanksgiving _ . Stevie half pretending to listen while filling her wine glass to the brim. Alexis laughing at another of Ted’s terrible puns. And Patrick, his ever present loving husband, wrapping his arm around David’s shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

‘Happy Thanksgiving David,’ he whispered against David’s shoulder.

‘Happy Thanksgiving Patrick,’ David replied with a smile.

As they ate their dinner of poorly carved turkey and a questionable amount of sides, David could see all his Thanksgivings laid out before him. A lifetime of pumpkin pie and family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
